Pokemon Master Quest: Nuzlocke!
by Bunson321
Summary: Welcome to the exciting world of pokemon follow Tim a new trainer facing the dangers and trials of Nuzlocke,like an annoying rival who's always challenging him to a battle,the Pokemon mafia and their feud with a drug dealing Professor.A sexually starved gym leader,and the most exciting part the fear of loosing your Pokemon and watching them die at every turn. Now getcha game on!
1. Kanto: Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **"Nuzlocke!"**

A light began to shine as the young child's eyes opened.

"Wait who the heck is narrating and where the hell am I?" The child questioned looking around.

"HELLO!" The child is quickly startled as the sudden appearance of an old man in lab coat appears.

"Holy shit where did you come from and why is it completely pitch black every except around you? It's as if there is some ominous other worldly light raining down upon you. Is this a dream? Am I dreaming?" The child questioned.

"My name is Professor Oak."

"Ok way to just by pass all my questions." Professor Oak then pulls out a poke ball and out pops a light blue Nidoran.

"And this a Pokémon."

"Ugh...yeah no shit Professor, my mom has like three Lickitungs and a Machamp stashed away in her top dresser with a number of magazines featuring Professor Will and don't even get me started on the shrine she has reserved for that ass hole Brock."

"Now before we begin are you a boy or girl?"

"Ok wow you're not even fazed the slightest by what I just said. I'm starting to get the feeling you're not even listening to me."

"Are you a boy or a girl?" The professor asked once more.

" _Sigh_...actually now that I think about what am I?" The child began to pat their chest multiple times. "Well I'm either a boy or some weeb's waifu. Only one real way to find out." The child slowly began to slide their hand down their pants until finally. "Yep I'm a dude."

"Excellent, not what I preferred but beggars can't be choosers."

"Wait what?"

"Now tell me what's your name." The professor asked.

"You know I'm starting to get real concerned around you. The name is um...um...t-Tim...O'thy?"

"Great Tim O'thy your adventure in the Pokémon world is about to unfold. Now just one last part this is my grandson. I can't quite remember his name could you tell me what it is?"

"Wait you want me to name your grandson?"

"He's your rival and I need to know his name." The professor responded.

"Oh my gosh I've never felt so happy before in my life."

...

"Ah yes now I remember thank you."

"No thank you." Tim insists giggling.

"Now Tim it's time to wake up."

"Huh?" Tim looks over to see the professor with a gun pointing between his eyes.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bacy!" The professor calls out with a bang.

Tim wakes up startled and sweating. His alarm ringing out next to him. " _Huh...huh..._ the fuck was that?"

* * *

"Happy birthday Sweetie!" Tim's mother cheered bringing him a small cupcake with a single lit candle on it.

"Oh yay, another lifeless party with a single cupcake to show how much the universe hates me."

"Now, now sweetie you turn ten today. By all legal standards you're adult which means you need to hurry up and eat your cake so you can go find a job and provide for me unlike your father who left u-uh died. Yep your father's dead." She quickly catches herself. "And it's all your fault she whispers." under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, any who professor oak has invited you over to his lab. He says he has a gift for you. so hurry up and eat so you can head on over there." She tells him running up to her bed room. Tim just sits there staring at his small, warm, scrumptious cupcake.

"Oh god I must eat it." Tim devours the cake in one bite. as he chews his body loosens up and he slides down his chair. "Oh yeah strawberry."

* * *

Professor Oak's Lab

"Why hello there Tim!" Professor Oak shouted across the lab.

"You know the lab looks close to the same size as my house from the outside. I would never have guessed there was such a massive lab in here." Tim spoke informing the professor about his observation.

"Yes it's quite roomy isn't it?" Oak responded guiding Tim over to one of his tables. That's when Tim notices a section of the lab being used as a green house for a large quantity of green herb looking plants.

"Hey professor what kind of berries do those plants sprout?" Tim inquires.

"Only the best kind, I'm talking 500 Zeni per Poke-Block." He proudly responds pounding his fist into his palm.

"Wow, what's does it do?"

"Fucks your mind up so much you'd think rice balls are jelly filled donuts." The Professor claims with both hands on his shoulders

"Holy shit! Can I get some?" Tim begs.

"Of course not, this product is only for the elite of the world, and you're just some snot nose brat who's mom I've banged." Oak savagely shoots down. "Now here's a Pokémon I don't know what it is but happy birthday etc. etc. Now get the fuck out I got clients to take care of." Oak orders as an obvious druggy stumbles into the lab.

"H-hey y'all I-I'm looking for Professor Oaks- _burb_ -enberg."

"Gosh damn it Larry I told you not to come in where I work!" Oak screams trying to shove him out.

" **YO GRAMPS!** " Another voice shouts. Everyone looks over to see Oak's grandson storm into the lab.

' _UGH_...not this little twerp.' Oak thinks to himself face palming.

"Not now you little shit can't you see I'm busy." Oak struggles to speak as he wrestles Larry the druggy to the ground.

"I want my drugs." Larry groaned.

"You're not getting shit; you still owe me from the last batch." Oak quickly fired back sedating Larry.

"What's this I hear about you giving this little turd a Pokémon?" The grandson interrupts.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa who you calling little I'm two inches taller then you?"

"Shut it queefer before I pound ya into submission with my Pokémans."

"I'm sorry sir but you are extremely violent, who do you think you are?"

"Me? Why I'm the grandson of the great Oaksenberg, and future Pokémon champion...I HAVE AIDS! At your service!" He proudly tells him only for Tim to snicker and giggle. "Enough it's time to battle go Pokémans!" AIDs declares tossing out his pokeball.

"Sure what'evs I prefer to fight anyway go Pokémon!" Tim responds.

Out from Tim's pokeball was a cute little LV 1 Bulbasaur. With its little plant on its back and a happy smile of cuteness. "OMG that's so cute." Tim smiled. "I think I'll name you Bulby. We'll go on so many adventures and have so much fun."While unfortunately coming out of I HAVE AIDS's pokeball was a LV 15 Scyther. It's blades reflecting the light of the lab. "Oh?! Well fuck...um go Bulby use...um tackle."

"Bulba." The Pokémon nodded.

"Scyther go! Use Cut!" I HAVE AIDS quickly ordered. Then with what seemed to be hyper speed reflexes his Scyther quickly began to cut and slice the poor Bulbasaur to shreds as it screeched in terror.

"Oh damn!" Tim flinched as a rush of memories and a possible future the two could have had flashed before his eyes. From when he first opened the pokeball through the various evolutions to even winning the championship. The possible life continued on to where they married and had kids then die next to each other in the hospital. It's until the blood of his first and only friend/pokemon is splashed across his face snapping him back into reality.

 **(Innocence Terminated!)**

"Haha! You loser did you really think I would lose to somebody as puny as you. Bwahahaha!" Aids chuckled and laughed not paying attention to Tim who's unplugging a monitor from a desk.

 **WHAM!** I HAVE AIDS is suddenly knocked unconscious as computer monitor is smashed against his head.

"Oh no I HAVE AIDS has blacked out. Looks like I win." Tim calmly pats the dirt off his hands and walks over taking the money out of his opponent's wallet.

"Damn that's some gangsta shit right there." Oak points out.

"Yeah well I'm out of here. I'm done with this shitty three house town. Oak tell my mom I'm going off to the store and I'll be back later. She'll know what it means." Tim tells him walking out. A few ours later AIDS wakes up to see his running shoes are gone, his wallet empty, pokedex broken and one of his pokeballs missing.

"Da fucks my shit at?"

With Tim's journey to escape his pointless hate filled life underway. The world of Pokémon is ready to unfold for our little hero who on his tenth birthday was traumatized turning him from a little bitch into a protagonist. Welcome to Nuzlocke! To be continued...


	2. Kanto: Chapter 2

**"Viridian Forest"**

 _Our story continues as our protagonist Tim enters Viridian Forest.._

* * *

Tim dives behind a large tree using it's branches as cover as a number of Officer Jennies ride past him on their police bikes sirens blaring and lights flashing. " _Huh...huh..._ few that was a close one. To thank the police was staking out Professor Oaks' lab." Thinking back to just a few hours ago Tim remembers clearly.

 _"Hold it right there!" One Officer Jenny shouted with the sights of her gun aimed down upon him. Suddenly walking out from his car was a single man in a trench coat._

 _"Professor Oaksenberg this Agent Looker of the international police we have the drug lab of your surrounded come out with your hands up!" He declares in his megaphone. The officer Jennies then pull out and summon their Machamps and Archanines._

 _"Da faqs my shit at?" Tim could hear from inside the lab._

 _Suddenly a massive explosion erupts from the lab destroying the ceiling as a Dragonite flies up into the sky. Oak now wearing sunglasses and a fedora holding a duffle bag mocks the police by waving a big fat middle finger to them. "Bwahahahaha...you'll never take me alive copers!"_

 _"Damn it open fire!" Looker orders as the Machamps hurl massive rocks, the Archanines use flame thrower and the officer Jennies open fire with their pistols all to no avail as they missed their target._

 _"You think I could be stopped by something as whimpy as this. Go Dragonite Hyper beam!" Oak commanded._

 _"Oh come on!" The massive beam blast down ripping apart the vehicles and causing mayhem amongst their ranks. It was then Tim decided to book it out of their. "Wait stop! Damn it after that boy!" Looker shouted and thus the chase began._

"Well I might as well check to see what kind of Pokémon I stole." Tim tosses out his four Pokémon and in a red flash they manifest from their digital prisons. "Um kay lets see what the heck you guys are." He suggests pulling out his pokedex next. "So lets see you're called a Caterpie and evolve into a Metapod at LV 7 and Butterfree at LV 10. I'll call you Meta." The little Caterpie suddenly has a flash back of his horrendous time with AIDS and quickly warms up and adores Tim. "Ok next is called Rattata, ok how about I name you Hakunarattata; you like that name?" The little purple rat jumps into Tim's arms feeling a sense of security and love. "Ok wow I'm really starting to feel like you guys weren't taken care of. Now lastly its seems you young sir are called Charmander."

"Char!"

"Oh I'm sorry _Miss._ Well hey Charmander from this day forth you are now known as Pina. I cant wait for you to evolve into a majestic dragon."

"Char."

"What's that you'll just be fire flying type? Well what kind of bull sh-"

* * *

"Making my way down town walking fast..."

"Hey you!" Tim suddenly finds himself unable to move as another kid wearing a big straw hat carrying a net blocks his path.

"Dude leave me alone." Tim urged.

"Not so fast we made eye contact now we must battle."

"I don't think that's how the world works."

"Shut it! I'm Bug Catcher Jimmy now whip out your Pokémon so we can battle." Jimmy forcefully demanded.

" _Sigh_...go Pina." Pina popped out of her ball ready to do battle.

"Ah a Charmander quite the choice but lets see how strong it is against my...Metapod!" The little green cocoon Pokémon laid on its side just hopelessly staring at Tim.

"Look man are you sure you want to do this?" Tim questioned feeling awkward about the whole situation.

"Of course I am now go Metapod use harden." The little green Pokémon flashed as its defensive stat grew. "Bwahahahah...now that my Metapod has gotten stronger theres nothing you can-"

"Ember." Within an instant the Metapod is burned to ash leaving a smoky smell in the air. The little boy is left in a frozen state. His mouth still open with a gaping smile, arms still fist pumped but his eyes were cold and empty. With a bristle of the wind on his back Tim decides to leave.

"Ye-ah I best get going now. got a lot of ground to cover before dark." Though suddenly he walks back over to the boy and reaches into his pocket. "You're not going to need this right? Ok buh bye now." With Tim gone a single tear runs down little Bug Catcher Jimmy's face.

Our hero continues his journey through the great forest burning all insight with his Charmander even going so far as leveling up his Caterpie and getting his Rattata to evolve from constantly battling the snot out of Metapods. Though this chapter must now end as our lovable protagonist exits the Viridian Forest and enters Pewter City. Stay tuned as our journey continues next time...

* * *

In the backrooms of the Game Corner Casino in Saffron City Professor Oak in a deep black trench coat and fedora walks over to a few young chaps hanging out by a slot machine. "I've come in need of assistance."

"Oh yeah is that right? Well tell me this old man what's the password?" One of the grunts asked.

"Password? now look here you little shit." The grunts take a pause as they're quickly taken back. "I'm wanted by the international police as their NO. 1 most wanted man. I've battled and defeated every champion to ever challenge. I grow the most potent hallucinogen poke-block on this side of the hemisphere, and you whiper snapers have the damn nerve to make me say a password how about this?" Oak then pulls out a Master ball.

"Holy shit is that what I think it is?" The other grunt questions jumping up.

"Go ahead you mother fuckers say my name." Oak taunts with a big grin.

"Y-you're...your..."

"Go on I want to hear you say."

" _Gulp_...you're the Great Oaksenberg." The grunt responds peeing his pants just a little bit.

"You're God damn right. Now clean yourself up and get your boss." To be continued...


	3. Kanto: Chapter 3

**"Pewter City and Beyond"**

 _Our Wonderful Protagonist Tim has finally reached his first stop on his journey The Pewter City Gym._

* * *

"Wow Pewter city its so much larger than I imagined there's like six a dozen homes hear."

"Yo champ in the making!"

"!" Tim is taken back as a some what overweight man with an uneven tan and part of his gut sticking out from under his shirt. "Um...hi?"

"They call me Stephano and I'm a Pokémon trainer manager!" He boasts.

"Why are you shouting?"

"I noticed the pokeballs on your belt and just knew instantly that you have the prospects of becoming a pokemon champion! Do you know what I'm saying?"

"You know I can see that Star of David hanging around your neck protrude from your abundant chest hair and I cant help but think that everything about just spells shady. So nice to meet you but I'm out of here." Tim blatantly states walking away.

"Now hold on their not so fast, I'm offering a chance of a life time. With me as your guide and manger we'll go straight to the top!" Stephano insists trying to persuade Tim.

"You're not going to leave until I say yes will you?"

"NOPE!"

" _Sigh_...heck no." Tim states once more heading off to the gym leaving Stephano to wallow in his pity as he struggles for business. "Now lets get this gym battle started." As Tim entered the lights flashed on and battle music began to play. Across the stadium Brock entered.

"Welcome trainer, my name is Brock are you ready to battle for your chance to earn a gym badge." With assurance in his eyes Tim knows in his heart that with his level 25 Raticate, level 17 Butterfree and level 16 Charmander there's no possible way he can loose against a few level ten rocks.

* * *

Woo! Woo! Woo! The ambulance's sirens blared out. In the back Tim held the hand of his Charmander. "Don't worry Pina we'll be at the Poke-center in no time! Can't this thing go any faster?!" How could Tim have know. He was so prepared. Getting enough money to buy so many potions and healing items. Evolving his Pokémon and getting them twice if not three times more powerful then any of Brock's. How was he supposed to know that they would all use that move.

 **5 min earlier...**

"Go Ratticate!"

"Go Geodude!" The small hovering rock with two arms burst from his pokeball full of energy.

"Alright Hakunarattata use Hyper-"

"Selfdestruct."

KA-BOOM! The smoke from the fiery explosion clears and Tim is left in awe as only the bottom half of his Ratticate is left standing with smoke simmering from the body.

" _Uh...gulp_...g-g-go Butterfree?"

"Go Geodude!"

"Use absorb?"

"Selfdestruct!"

KA-BOOM! This time only a wing remained. With tears now running down his cheeks and snot foaming up at his nose Tim feels the surge of emotions pouring into his heart.

"Two down Two to go. Come on show me what else you got." Brock anxiously taunted waiting to see what Tim had left. "Fine I'll go first. Go Metapod!"

'Oh it's just a Metapod I can handle at least that.' Tim thought now feeling assured with himself. "Go Charmander!"

"Selfdestruct."

"Oh come the F*** on that's not even the right attribute you cheating son of a-"

KA-BOOM! This time Charmander was sent flying into Tim's arms. His heart beat fading battered and bruised. "OMG Pina don't die!"

"I must say that battle was more challenging than I though but since all my pokemon are defeated I now grant you this honorary Boulder Badge!" Brock smiles.

"You! What the f*** is your god damn problem you just killed five pokemon and Pina is about to die why would you be so cruel aren't you supposed to be a part time breeder or something?" Time questions whipping away the snot.

"Oh please my pokemon are fine so they'll spend eternity in Poke-hell since they technically committed suicide in all, but hey that's fine because I literally spawn these f***ers by the dozens and sell them off so I can afford some sexy time with the nurse joys if you know what I mean."

"You monster you mean to tell me you 've been killing countless pokemon so that you could have free time for prostitutes?!"

"Damn straight. But hey look on the bright side the ambulance is here."

* * *

Beeeeeeep. Nurse joy came out from the back to Tim. "I've got good news and bad news." She states.

"Tell me did you save my Pina?" Tim inquires.

"Well that's the bad news your Charmander died."

"Sniff...and what's the good news?"

"The police are here to take you in." She so graciously answers with glee.

"But that's just bad news."

"Oh I see you're right about that so sorry." She responds still smiling at him.

"I fucking hate this place! I'm taking this egg cause fuck you that's why!" Tim screams leaping out the window using his tears as cushion for his fall. 'I'll get my revenge Brock.'

"Quick after him!" An officer shouts. They make haste in their attempt to catch him but when they get outside he's already gone. "Curse you kid we'll find you."

* * *

Later that night Brock enters his home after a hard days work of battling seven more trainers.

"Honey I'm home." He called out only to not get a response. "Honey where are you?" He asks going up the stairs. "Babe come on I don't want to play any games right now." That's when he stumbles upon the bedroom door with a note reading "Gotcha" on it. Brock opens the door to see his entire family tied and bound to chairs. Both his wife and four kids. "What the hell is happening?!"

"Suddenly a voice is heard from a walky talky. "Bout time you showed up."

"What is this? Who are you? What do you want?" Brock questions.

"What do I want? Bwahahaha...I want your wife to know that the reason for all your marital problems is because you're a man whore who throws away Pokémon like they're nothing. What I want is for you to know the pain I felt when you took away my best and only friends with bull shit tactics. I want my Pina back!"

"Pina? Wait you? You're doing this?"

"Damn straight." Tim coldly responds.

"Hold on lets figure this out. We can come to terms can't we?" Brock tries to plead.

"Please I only have one thing to say to you." Tim shoots back.

"What is it?"

"Selfdestruct." Suddenly Brocks heart just sinks to the ground.

"Oh shi-"

KA-BOOM! The house erupts inflames and illuminates the sky in red. Moments later as the fire department arrives with water Pokémon Tim watches with a feeling of relief from the shadows. "Gotcha ya cheating bitch." Tim whispers under his breath thinking back to Pina and the others. " _Sigh_...all time to see what kind of Pokémon is in this egg!" Tim skips off.

* * *

 _Well ain't this a chapter to remember. With Tim ready now to continue his journey our story continues next time..._


	4. Kanto: Chapter 4

**"To Mt. Moon and Beyond"**

 _Welcome back everybody to an exciting new chapter of our story. Having gone through tremendous stress in his trials of Pewter City our favorite protagonist Tim O'thy continues his journey through Kanto after receiving his first badge and being left with only his Pokémon egg. Oh?! Speaking of Pokémon egg looks like it's time queue trumpets..._

* * *

Tim looked on in ah as his egg begins to flash repeatedly in his hands. Then suddenly with a flash of light it hatched. The navy blue fur waving from the breeze, the black fur on its face creating almost a mask. The back of it's hands covered with metal. This was with out a doubt the coolest Pokémon Tim had ever seen. Granted he had only seen about twelve different kind as is. "Whoa it says you're a fighting type named Riolu. Amazing; you even have a kick ass evolution." Tim picks up Riolu giving him a huge hug. Riolu pleased by his now imprinted father rubs their two faces together. "You know what I think its about time I name you. How about...Lu?" Riolu barks back with joy at his new name. "Sweet here's a gift for you Lu." Tim then pulls out his old torn shirt from his battle with Brock now no larger then the size of a small towel. Taking around Riolu's neck he ties it into a bandana. "Now you're looking really bad ass."

As time went on through Route 3 Tim went on to battle numerous Trainers who just would not leave him alone. Gaining great experience as he battled multiple types of Pokémon and then having Riolu beat them to a pulp the began to grow their friendship even father. His Riolu developed his personality as the two even pulled off the same mannerisms and reactions. This was a true connection between Trainer and Pokémon. Looking at his Trainer card Tim could see all the money he now had in his account. "We're so rich Lu pretty soon when we get to a Pokémon center we'll be able to buy a good meal to eat. Heck I'll even be able to buy a backpack and items." Riolu cheered with him as he rested on Tim's shoulders. Seeing that the mountain was obviously still a long ways away Tim was very curious of his whereabouts that's when he remembered the Pokedex he stole awhile back. "Oh yeah that's right." He states pulling out the little device activating one of the apps. "Man I'm just happy I was able to steal this sweet Pokedex, having a built in town Map App sure is useful especially when you're wanted by the cops." Skimming through he back traced where he had been so far. "Let's see I've been there, and there, yep went over that hill. I beat those trainers there. Let's see I just pasted the Trailer park...'?' Tim looks up to see a huge mountain suddenly in front of him with a Pokémon center next to the entrance. "When did that get there?!" He questions knowing for a fact that he still had at least forty more miles until he got there not knowing that plot convenience works in his favor for now. Seeing a number of beat up trucks and tractors parked out front with the occasional horse Tim was starting to get a sense of what was in store for him.

* * *

Entering the Pokémon center Tim could immediately feel all eyes on him. It was more of a saloon as it was filled with mountain men all ready with their fighting and rock type Pokémon. "Ya know Lu I'm starting to think that this wasn't the best place to stop at smell way to much like a gas station bathroom." Riolu nodded his head in agreement as the trainers began to rise up slowly placing their hands on their poke balls.

"Mt. moon aint no place for city folk." One states spitting into a spittoon.

"Ye, especially for a little kid such as your self." Another agrees taking a gulp of his moon shine.

"Kid? Old man I'm ten years old I'm a full fledge legal adult." Tim stated.

"Adult?! hehehe...boy you're not a man until you catch yourself some tang if you know what I'm saying. Daryl over their just got his first." One shouted back.

"Ye, now me and my sister are happily married." Daryl added.

"You know I'd be more shocked in the fact that you're all stereotypical hillbillies if it wasn't for the fact I passed a trailer park about ten minutes back with a foreclosure sign on all the windows." Tim shoots back.

"Foreclosure? What's that kid you want take our homes?"

"What no how did you reach that conclusion?" Tim questioned.

"Hey everyone this kid wants to take our home!"

"Let's get him!"

"WTF is wrong with you people?" Tim screams at them.

"Whatcha say kid? Huh? Want some of this? Go Pokémon!" One shouted and following his lead the others also joined in a mass number of over twenty hillbilly trainers each sending out at least two Pokémon at a time. Geodudes, Machops, Pidgys, Mankeys and even some bug type.

SLAM!

The front doors shut behind Tim. "Hehehe...now you got no where to run." Suddenly a faint grin appears on Tim's face. "What's so funny?"

"You fools...Bwa-bwahah...bwahahahahahahahah!" Tim began to hysterically laugh.

"Um boss isn't he supposed to be pissing his pants. It just feels like might have just a made a very huge mistake."

That's when they notice Riolu cracking his knuckles. "I'm not locked in here with you...you're locked in here with me."

...

Tim joyfully whistling with Riolu next to him entered Mt. Moon with the Pokémon center in flames with people screaming and crying as they attempt to flee the area.

* * *

Within twenty minutes Tim exited the other side of Mt. Moon. "You know Lu I'm starting to think this journey might go a whole faster then I thought It would be. Well at least I caught some new Pokémon though."

"Ruff."

"Hey you!" Tim looks around to see a young girl running over to him.

"Um yeah what can I do for you?" Tim asks her when suddenly...Wham! She sucker punches him in the face. Dazed and on the ground Tim looks up rubbing his cheek in anger. "What the fuck is wrong wi-th...you?" Tim's mind began to go blank as pink clouds and rays of sunshine began to in circle her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen other then those weird website his mom would always go too on his computer.

"Look here you little twerp I heard rumors of a young trainer dressed in a red jacket and hat running around causing mass mayhem to all he encounters and I've come to stop you once and for all!" She declares when oddly she notices his stare of admiration towards her. "Um why are you staring at me like that?"

"Like how?"

"Like a that! Like a love sick puppy."

"Jeeze I don't know." Tim nonchalantly replies.

"Well cut it out, you're starting to creep me out." She demands taking a step back. Suddenly an explosion is heard snapping the two out of it. That when the girl sees a red hooded hoodlum running away with bag full of money in toe. "Oh my gosh its the real twerp! Which means...I just sucker punched an innocent stranger."

"Honey you can touch me any way you want." Tim responds.

"Oh my god." The girl face palms.

"Any way we have to go stop that guy right now before I get attacked by more people by accident!" Tim points out leading the charge with the his new companion following close behind

* * *

With our hero now on the hunt of a man pretending to be him accompanied by our new guest how will the story play out? Find out next time!

To be continued...


	5. Kanto: Chapter 5

**"Back in action...I guess"**

 _Ah yes the world of Pokémon filled with a world such harmony that the animals not only are happy being enslaved but even love to fight in death matches just to see whose master is more of nerd. Now when we last left off our hero was teaming up with spunky young orange haired beauty as they chase after a Pokémon thief dressed similarly to our hero._

 _What's that you say?_

 _What's going on with professor Oak?_

 _Let's find out._

"OH, Professor yes harder!"

"You're so dirty Officer Jenny."

 _Oh wow. Yeah lets just come back later._

* * *

"Freeze!" The girl shouted. When the culprit refused she chucked her Poke ball with a Staryu spinning out like a Frisbee into his back.

"Ah cunt!" He screams in pain.

"Hey don't talk to my wife like that!" Tim shouted.

"Wait what?" The girl questioned.

"No time watch out!" Tim hollers back tackling her so they would avoid a grenade flying at them.

KA-BOOOOM!

"So you kids really think you can take me on, alright bring it!" He confidently taunts them his obvious Italian accent as Staryu uses her water gun move to put out the fire behind them.

"Oh no i need to put out this fire."

"Don't worry I've got this." Tim assures her his face seeming more chiseled, his eyes sparkling and his voice deep and heroic.

"Um...thanks i guess." She replies rubbing the back of her head a little confused.

 **[Tim used ATTRACT: It's wasn't very effective.]**

"Go LU!" Riolu leaps into the fray.

"Pff...please that little pipsqueak is no match for my...Paras!" The villain throws his poke ball and out comes his supposed trump card the bug type Pokémon...Para-...huh...it's actually just a mushroom. Both Lu and Tim look at the fungus and then back to each other, and then back at the fungus. "Tremble in fear to the might of Team Rocket!" The grunt screamed out in full hype.

"Ruff." (Lu=Should we tell him?")

"I don't know."

"Yes I can see it you're frozen in fear at my awesome power! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Suddenly Staryu came back into frame spinning so fast like a throwing star slicing the small shroom in two as it landed.

"That's not even a real Pokémon you loser!" The girl shouts out walking over and smacking him across the face.

 **[Cute girl uses Reality Check: It Super effective.]**

She continues on stomping the crap out of him as cries and pleads for her to stop. She then takes the bag of Pokémon he stole and swings it into his crotch making the loudest crunch noise Tim has heard yet followed by the most girly screech he had ever heard. Around that time Officer Jenny pulled up on her motorcycle.

"What's going on here?" She questions the three of them.

"This crazy bitch smashed me nuggets!" The Rocket grunt squeals.

"Only because you stole a bunch of people's Pokémon and tried then tried to blow us up!" She screams back.

"Fuck you!"

"Hey what i say about you talking to my wife like that!" Tim shouts from the back behind a bush cause he's a wanted fugitive.

"Whoever you are get out her or I'll shoot!" Officer Jenny orders. Reluctantly Tim comes out with Lu.

"Gun toting bitch." Tim murmurs under his breath.

"Wait a minute you look just like fugitive wanted for murder?!" She points out.

"Pfff...that guy...he's my brother ok. There's like thirty of us and I'm sure you know how it is being a Jenny what kind of life that entails."

 **[Tim pulls right of his ass.]**

. . . "Oh boy do i." Officer Jenny laughs off.

 **[It's a critical hit.]**

"Well i better had back into town and book this guy. You two have a nice day now."

"You too." The girl waves back as Officer Jenny leaves. "You know I can't thank you enough for your help."

'Oh i know exactly how you could thank me.' Tim thinks to himself. "It was no problem."

"You know I haven't gotten your name yet." She points out.

"Oh-um well I'm Tim, Tim O'thy."

"Well it's a pleasure to meat you Tim." She responds shaking his hand. "Oh hey is that a Gym Badge?" She asks seeing the badge on his belt.

"Oh yeah I got it a little while back." Tim shrugs off not wanting to talk to much about his favorite trophy.

"Well Cerulian is just down the road if you go down there then I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"Oh really why's that?"

"Because I'm it's Gym Leader Misty." She explains running off with Tim watching that ass work.

..."Lu I'm going to need you to go wait here fore few moments while i go behind that rock for a few moments and rub one out."

* * *

Wow. Just. Wow. This world is just wow i have no words. Our hero has helped save the day avoid the police again and now possibly is about to have a female love interest. Find out what happens next time...


End file.
